User blog:FirestarIDN/End of the Line for FEISAR
Disclaimer This blog post is a work of fan-fiction based on Wipeout. All rights reserved to Sony Interactive Entertainment. Background The FEISAR team have always been left with quite a mountain to climb ever since they participated in the FX leagues. Guess what, FEISAR have never been able to repeat their strong performance of their F9000 days. While both their FX racing craft had such amazing maneuverability, coupled with great thrust force and robust shielding, they were unfortunately let down by their own top speed, said to be nowhere to the standards of other teams. As a result, FEISAR had always placed last in each and every single season of both the FX300 and the FX400 leagues. To make matters worse, FEISAR encountered their two worst enemies from their early days of AG racing, AG Systems and Qirex, right at the inaugural season of the FX300. But the misfortune doesn't end there. During the 2202 season of the FX300, FEISAR caught wind of an independent new competition emerging from one of its own member states, namely Icaras, based in Great Britain. Although it is still unknown whether or not Great Britain really had broken away as suspected, this gave a devastating impact on the FEISAR team's already abysmal performance. In an attempt to keep themselves ahead of this new threat, FEISAR opted to compete the FX400 League early on. However, it appears that this strategy proved futile. Besides the usual nemeses AG Systems and Qirex, FEISAR still had to deal with their craft's low top speed, which had consistently prevented them from giving their best shot in the league (their best finish in the FX400 was 4th, only once, at Outpost 7 in an unspecified season). Coupled with the return of Icaras sometime later, FEISAR could not do anything to improve at all! Mysteriously, before the 2220 season of the FX400, FEISAR pulled out of the league, citing the lack of funds resulting from their continual underperformance. The Disaster Year 2222, Platinum Rush, Greenland. It's time for the final round of the FX450 Anti-Gravity Racing League, held at Platinum Rush in Greenland. In this round, FEISAR made a surprise appearance, with their last remaining pilot Ezio Di Rosso, who was the team's lead pilot throughout the FX400. Indeed, the FEISAR team had seen all other pilots of theirs defect to other teams since the FX400, and they eventually had only one pilot available, Di Rosso himself. Quite why the team made such a seemingly useless return is unknown, although it is stated that neither AG Systems nor Qirex appeared in that round. One important thing to know is that with the absence of these two teams, FEISAR could definitely do their best without pressure. The race was on! Ezio Di Rosso took the lead in split second. One was wondering what happened to FEISAR. It seems that FEISAR were using their new "super craft", which had such ludicrous top speed, complementing its strong acceleration and abundance of shield energy. But that would never have been possible without trading much of the handling, for which all the team's previous craft were famous. Final lap, and things were looking good for FEISAR, with Di Rosso leading the race all along. However, there came a plasma bolt, and... BOOM! A spectacular plasma blast destroyed Di Rosso's craft, and its wreckage failed to make it through the finish line, landing a mere one meter before it. It's been so near, yet so far for FEISAR. So much for their "super craft"! The other craft passed by the wreckage to finish their race, with Icaras coming first. The FEISAR fan crowd watched with such anxiety, knowing that their favorite team was so close to victory, only to be ruined by a single plasma projectile. They were left speechless by this disaster. Ezio Di Rosso literally crashed and burned before he was able to finish the race. And the worst part... As the race crew rushed to the wreckage of the FEISAR craft when the race ended, Di Rosso was found dead inside! The Culprit Apparently, the plasma was shot from none other than the Icaras craft. It was piloted by a certain Siebrand Vansaur. This pilot, also known as "The Evil Dutchman" by his enemies, was previously a pilot for FEISAR during the FX300 League. However, Vansaur is such a rebellious kind of person. In fact, he really hates his days when he was racing for FEISAR, which, he feels, was like working as a slave. While in the FEISAR craft during each race, Vansaur often refused to follow orders and tried to wreck his craft by grinding on the wall or intentionally getting into mines and bombs. Miraculously, he always survived those deliberate crashes. When he heard that there was a new team, he took interest in trying to get to that team. Before the final round of the 2201 season of the FX300, Vansaur vanished from his room at FEISAR's base. On the next year, the FEISAR team's management staff discovered that Siebrand Vansaur had gone missing. They could not say anything about it, only to find out Vansaur was listed as a pilot for Icaras when they attended the announcement for the 2202 season. They were aghast to hear it. How could Siebrand Vansaur betray them? Why yes, Vansaur is now officially a traitor to FEISAR! The race at Sebenco Climb in the 2202 season was an absolute disaster for FEISAR. Their craft was about to finish its first lap, and also to be lapped. Then, a plasma projectile hit the rear of the craft. And the craft was toast! As the wreckage went ablaze, the race crew rushed to it to check it. There they found a body, a lifeless body. Oh no! It looks like the pilot was dead! Oh, poor man! Turns out it was Siebrand Vansaur who fired that plasma, as shown in the quick replay. And unbelievably, Vansaur also won that race! Ever since then, the FEISAR team had witnessed the defection of their pilots to other teams. The defection flow could not be stopped! Then and now, FEISAR could not help but blame Vansaur for this. They would never forgive him for his betrayal! Aftermath A funeral for Ezio Di Rosso was held in his hometown the day after the final round of the FX450. The attendants mourned the death of FEISAR's last pilot. The gloomy scene ended with the burial of the unfortunate pilot. On the next day, FEISAR's director of Anti-Gravity Racing operations announced that FEISAR would quit AG racing for good. So much for one of the oldest AG racing teams! It's been such a sad story from FEISAR. Unfortunately, the only time they could ever shine was during the F9000 League, which was doomed after the exposure of illegal activities by the league's operator, the Overtel Corporation. Elsewhere, the team had been nowhere close to successful. Their performance had always been overshadowed by AG Systems and Qirex. Moreover, the FX300 League and onwards were such disastrous runs for FEISAR, with the rise of their worst nightmare yet, the new incarnation of the Icaras team. It's clear that the days of FEISAR are over. The legacy of the team would sure be known to no one but the team themselves. FEISAR is now history, indeed. Team Profile Full Name: Federal European Industrial Science And Research Year Founded: 2036 Country of Origin: European Federation First Appearance: Anti-Gravity Racing Championship Most Recent Appearance: FX450 Anti-Gravity Racing League Number of Race Wins: 80; all were in the F9000 League Number of Team Championships: 1; the 2169 season of the F9000 League Number of Pilot Championships: 1; by Daniel Johnson in the 2169 season of the F9000 League Rivals: AG Systems, Qirex, Icaras (from the FX300 League and on) Category:Blog posts